


I've Got All I Need

by agentofskyeward



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday Anna!, Holiday out fic, The Black Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofskyeward/pseuds/agentofskyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Relax, Jem. We got everything we might possible need."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Jemma, it's only the Black Forest. What else will we need more than our bags?" Fitz smirked.</p><p>A lot more. Like furniture.</p><p>A birthday gift to cshalott</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got All I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Happy birthday to cshalott!! This was written for Anna, as a gift for her birthday and for being such an amazing friend for me in the fandom. Hope you all enjoy it.  
> Also the idea for the fic was hers, and I own nothing, all belongs to Marvel.

"Jemma did you got everything?"

"Of course, Fitz." Jemma told her boyfriend as they gathered their bags from Fitz, now, Fitz and her's shared bunk.

She quite liked his new title, before it was just Fitz, partner, best friend, almost lover, now boyfriend, she thought it suited him better, like it was always supposed to be that title for him. "Did you got our tickets? The apartament contract?"

"Yes, yes." Fitz smiled at Jemma as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. "Relax, Jem. We got everything we might possible need."

"Are you sure?"

"Jemma, it's only the Black Forest. What else will we need more than our bags?" Fitz smirked.

* * *

_A lot more. Like furniture._ Jemma couldn't help but to thing as they entered the apartament they would be staying for four days. It was small, really small, nothing like the one she saw online. There was no couch, no tv, no blankets. Good thing she was always prepared.

"Well, it's um... cozy." Fitz chuckled to his girlfirend, at her astonished face.

"Yes, bit it's so... small." Jemma said, "There's not even a couch."

"Yeah, but we'll make it work." Fitz told her. "It's not like we'll stay the whole time here, we will go for walks and to the cities nearby, or even in the couch for a matter, I thought we prefered the bed, anyways.."

"You're right. And it's far from everything, we have privacy." Jemma taking, turning to face Fitz and kissing him.

"Yes, privacy. Finally. Just you and me, no Shield, no lab interns. No one to interupt us again." Fitz smiled holding Jemma by the waist.

"Yes, cause may I say, Daisy has the worst timing." Jemma laughed.

"Oh, I agree." Fitz laughed with Jemma, savoring every moment now alone with her. "If she didn't want to be scared for life, as she puts herself, she shouldn't have ran inside our bunk."

"No, she shouldn't. But it's in the past, and she didn't saw much, you were just kissing me good morning." Jemma smiled.

"Yes, yes. But that doesn't matter anymore. We are together, in our second couple holiday and this one will be even better than the Seyschells."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure how the blue waters and white sand, with a luxurious room is-"

"We'll have fun, Jemma."

"Yes, yes. Sorry. I'll keep an open mind." Jemma said, trying to pictured the next four days, hoping they would be better.

"Good, now, let's just take a nap, cause I'm really tired." Fitz said laying on the bed, pushing Jemma with him, content for a second until the bed started to move beneath him, and fall on the ground, with it's legs broken.

"Bloody hell." Jemma yelled, laughing at the same time, "I can't belive this, of course this would happen."

"Okay, I admit," Fitz said between his own laughter, helping Jemma up "this is a crappy room."

"Yeah, but it's ours for now." Jemma said smiling, "We just need a new bed, or we can just put the mattress on the floor."

"I am an engineering, Jemma. I can fix a broken bed." Fitz smirked.

No, he couldn't. It was past midnight, they had arrived in the apartament before six at night, and Fitz did not manage to fix the bed.

"What do you say we call it a night, sleep in the floor like you said, go to the town tomorrow to get something better to fix the bed than my normal to-go tools?" Fitz gave Jemma a small smile and she nodded.

"Thank God, I'm already sleepy." Jemma said sinking on the mattress on the floor beside her. "Now, come join me and we can go for the walk tomorrow."

* * *

On the next day, the pair woke up with the sun on their faces, and a smile on their faces.

"Come on, Jem. We have to go." Fitz said after they had eaten breakfast, simple toast and tea, the had nothing more. "If we don't go now, we will be late. We have to walk a lot to the citiy."

"It's not that much of a walk, Fitz."

"It's up and down on the hills, Jem. Fourteen kilometers. Fourteen!" Fitz said and Jemma rolled her eyes.

After a few ups and downs, literally, on their walk to the town, Jemma admited that she propably was wrong. It was a long walk, not that she would admit that to Fitz. But surprisingly, he wasn't so upset after the long walk. Agreeing with Jemma that it was a great way to see the pretty view.

Once they arrived in the city, Fitz's first words were "It's really far from the apartament."

"I know, Fitz." Jemma smiled, thought if she had to admit, it was a very long walk.

"No, Jemma. I'm sure that's more than 14 km."

"No it's not."

"Fine, but still, I'm not sure I can walk this much every single day."

"We can rent a car." Jemma sugested as they passed in front of the supermarket to get some food other than tea and toast.

"Great idea." Fitz told her and went in the other way until Jemma held his his hand for him to stop.

"Uh, Fitz, the supermarket is this way." Jemma pointed at the store in front of her.

"We need a car, and we need food." Fitz laughed to his girlfriend "You get the food, I get the car, we should leave before the storm."

"Oh." Jemma said looking at the gray sky above and realizing her boyfriend was right. A storm was definetly comming. "You're right. What do you want from the market?"

"Uh, you know, your sandwhich wouldn't be such a bad idea." Fitz laughed to her, giving her a kiss, "I'm almost always right."

"Almost." Jemma said with a smile and a laugh of her own, "Almost!"

* * *

When Jemma returned to te front of the store, after buying everything they needed for a least a few days, she didn't expect ot see Fitz standing in front of an old car, with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"This is all they had."

"I see, do you think it can take us back to the apartament?" Jemma asked, looking at the old blue car, that looked ot be older than her.

"Uh, if we push." Fitz told her with a half smile. "I think we can get there before the storm."

They didn't. The storm got to them when they were almost back at the appartament. Later, Jemma would laugh and say it was Fitz's big mouth, saying that all was going well and they would be back soon. But for now, she would just yell at his to push the car out of the mud and dirt, after they both fell on it, trying to clear the path for the car.

When they got home, nearly twelve hours after they left, they were both too exausted to do anything other than take a bath, to try and clean the mud out of their bodies, eat a piece of the toast they already had, and sleep. The walks through the florest they had waited so long for would have to wait.

* * *

On the second to last day of the trip, meaning they would have to go back to SHIELD soon, when they were relaxed and the storm was finally over after a whole day of rain and thunders, the pair decided to go for a walk, to finally leave the apartament, that they weren't able to leave the day before due to the strom.

They just didn't knew it was a very long walk to the mountains.

"Jemma, why didn't we take the car?"

"Because this is a walk, Fitz. We walk to the location we want to arrive at."

"But I'm tired." Fitz whined, and Jemma smiled, yes, this was the guy she was in love with, a grumpy scotsman, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"We haven't walked a mile yet."

"Can't we go back?"

Jemma rolled her eyes at him, "Nope. You said you wated to go for a walk a few days ago, don't remember?"

"I was vunerable, Jemma." Fitz said, "I was sleepy."

"You still agreed." Jemma laughed.

Fitz made a mock offended face and laughed with her, the walk now looking a lot more lighter and easier.

As long as they were together, Fitz realized that moment, everything was sufferable, everything would be fine. He had her, and she had him, what else did they need?

_Maybe a car to go down back to the apartament._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me in tumblr as complimentandasmile, I hope you enojyed the fic.


End file.
